Various time sensitive and asynchronous communication networks supporting different physical infrastructures and standards for their operation have been developed. The physical infrastructures may include, for example, twisted pair cables, coaxial cables, phone lines, optical fibers, and power line communication links. There is a need for a hybrid multimedia network able to transport both Ethernet data and time sensitive data using a common data link layer.